


Physical Therapy for the Shaman

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, technically danganronpa since ultimate talents are present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: some teens fuck in hope's peak academy





	Physical Therapy for the Shaman

Small squeaks came from the pink-haired woman sitting at her seat in the cafeteria.

_"Gottverdammt,"_  Anya would whisper harshly to the shaman licking at the folds of her cunt, _"_ _Why did I agree to allow you to do this?_ _"_

Linh offered no verbal, cheeky response. Rather, he prodded her throbbing bud with his tongue, prompting a stifled moan from the German woman he was eating out.

Then it came time for the Vietnamese man to chuckle to himself and whisper, "If you must ask,  _sweetheart,_ it's because you've been teasing me all day. For someone titled the Super High-School Level Relationship Therapist, you're really inexperienced, y'know." He slowly licked up the strip, stopping once his tongue, once again, prodded and glided over her clit.

Her hips bucked as a hand snaked down to his head and she ran her fingers through his silky black hair.

"Hey, Anya, you okay," The only remaining classmate in the dining hall, Kiko, called out to her friend, "you seem a bit out of it, so, are you okay?"

Anya replied in her adorable soft voice, "Of course, Kiko, there's nothing you need to w-worry about!"

Kiko, though a bit confused, chose to brush it off and exited the room.

"I hate you..." Anya hissed at her lover. "I j-just hate you so much..."

"Then why, sweetie, are you so wet? God, though, your cunt's so fucking cute, I can't wait to plow you and make you scream for more." He sank his teeth into her thigh, prompting a yelp from Anya.

Anya quickly stood up. "Then go ahead, my dear, unless my sweetheart is a liar," she taunted.

"Oh, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." Linh crawled out from under the table and pushed her onto it, his fingers rubbing the folds of her clit. "I've had so many wet dreams about you, honey." He worked on the buttons and zippers of his pants, before pulling down both his pants and boxers, his erect cock oozing precum. He ground against her cunt, the head rubbing the pink lips of her pussy and clit. "Your lips are so fucking cute, I want them wrapped around my cock. God, your tits are perfect, clothed and bare. It makes me want to tear your clothes off and suck on them. I gotta say, I never assumed you'd wear lingerie, though. That was a fun surprise. And yet, you still pretend to be a pure little girl." He tore the plastic wrap off a pink condom and placed it on his cock.

The pink-haired girl was squealing and covering her blushing face as the man behind her continued.

"Remember the time we went to the pool together? I knew you were hoping for something to happen. You were hoping I'd tear your swimsuit off you and ravage your tight cunt, huh?" He pushed the tip of his cock inside her, slowly inching deeper and deeper till his entire member was inside her. "Fuck, you're so tight..." He groaned and she moaned incredibly loudly in response to the action he performed. He slowly thrust his hips out and back in, as Anya whimpered under him. "Y-You like that, huh?" He repeated the motion over and over, each thrust slowly increasing in pace 'till the room was filled with the sounds of their skin slapping together, Anya's moans, and Linh's grunts and groans. Linh grabbed a fistful of Anya's hair and yanked, pulling her head back. His other hand harshly struck her ass in a repetitive manner. She moaned so loud from each impact that her vocal cords were strained. Linh groaned out as he reached his climax. Anya came as well, convulsing once her orgasm was reached.

"Thanks for that 'physical therapy' session, sweetheart," he mumbled into Anya's ear and kissed her neck. "Anh yêu em."

A weary smile grew on the young girl's lips, "Ich liebe dich."


End file.
